Tacos
by darksownlove
Summary: Hitsugaya dicides to try his hand at cooking, but dinner plans change sometimes. Yaoi HitsuxIchi/ rated T to be safe/ oneshot!


Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of characters.

(A/N) I have fallen in love with pairing XD lol anyway Besides hopefully getting a kick form this you will learn to make Tacos! Yes tacos, yes I know "WTF!?" Don't ask, I had tacos last night and kinda dreamt this up x.x anyway enjoy!

Tacos: 

Hitsugaya sat at the table reading the news paper, mindlessly scanning the articles for something interesting. Nothing turned up except for business rating, death reports and the funnies weren't even funny!

"_Why are humans so boring?"_ he thought, upon thinking this his stomach growled "_Damn…"_

Hitsugaya pushed his chair back and opened the refrigerator and scan its contents, Ichigo needed to go shopping. Finally deciding on a package of meat he went to the cabinets, looking up he was faced with a rather daunting and embarrassing problem. He couldn't reach, Hitsugaya cursed under his breath. He was _not _use that stupid step stool that Ichigo in all his love and stupidity got him. The chairs were not to be moved unless he wanted death to befall him again, last he move the chairs to get something Ichigo's blood pressure went through the roof. Hitsugaya had made a mental note never to do that again. Hitsugaya sighed he wasn't one for standing on the counter either, but he _really _didn't want use that stepping stool. Seeing no other alternative Hitsugaya placed both hands firmly on each side of the counter and hauled himself up onto the edge and stood, now being able see and reach he preceded to look for things. He came across some taco seasoning and frowned, it would have to do. Hitsugaya jumped to the floor and went to the under counter cabinets, pulling a box of taco shells out.

"_Well at least I have enough to make him dinner…" _he thought while looking at directions.

1) cook meat in sauce pan until brown

2)stir in season and ¾ cup of water

3)bring to a boil, and let simmer

4)bring down heat, let thicken stirring occasionally

Hitsugaya nodded, it sounded simple enough to do. He got busy. Ichigo came home around 9:00, his arrival announced by the slamming door and muttered curses.

"Hitsugaya!" Ichigo called from the hall "I back! Sorry I'm late, I got held up at the light."

Hitsugaya turned the corner and meet Ichigo in the hall, he had finished dinner 30 minutes ago.

"Took you long enough" he snapped, his tone harsh but Ichigo saw excitement in those Beautiful deep green emeralds of his small lover.

Ichigo blinked "I said I was sor-" his sentence cut as Hitsugaya grabbed his shirt sleeve and tugged him towards the kitchen, only then did Ichigo notice the smell that wafted through the small house. "Hey what smells so good?"

Hitsugaya pulled harder, Ichigo going too slow for his taste and finally pushed Ichigo in to the kitchen ahead of him and waited.

"…….."

Hitsugaya shifted from foot to foot, the dumbass could say something at least, after all he didn't cook and this was his first try.

"Well?" he demanded, his nerves beginning to fray with every silent second.

"I don't know what to say.." Ichigo answered, looking at the made plates and back at Hitsugaya "I'm just…."

Hitsugaya looked away, Ichigo didn't seem happy at all…he knew this was a bad idea.

"You don't have to eat if you don't want to, Kurosaki" he said, hoping his voice wouldn't betray him.

Ichigo looked over at Hitsugaya and smiled "No, this is great! I was just surprised" he told him, taking Hitsugaya into a hug.

"…then go eat Kurosaki" Hitsugaya growled, slightly pissed at Ichigo's delayed response to his meal.

Ichigo grinned "Alright! Chow time!"

Hitsugaya stood in the doorway watching as his lover stuffed his face and suppressed a laugh, Ichigo seemed to lack table manners sometimes but that was okay as long as he was eating what Hitsugaya made for him. A flying object zipped by his ear, blinking Hitsugaya noticed Ichigo grinning like a fool.

"Hey, you hungry?" he asked, some food sticking to his face.

Hitsugaya smirked, in fact he was hungry. He walked towards Ichigo and stopped right in front him, the fact that Ichigo was sitting on the mat made things easier for Hitsugaya.

"Ichigo.."

"Eh? Uh yeah?" he answered looking up at the captain, Hitsugaya's face had closed distance before Ichigo could even blink and was now level with his. Ichigo felt lips brush his cheek, and suppressed the sudden desire to grab Hitsugaya and forget about dinner.

"You have food on your face" Hitsugaya whispered, Ichigo gulped.

"Yeah?" he forced out, his breath finding quite easy to escape his lungs.

"Yeah, its very distracting…"

"It is?" Ichigo doubted he could say anything else but stupid questions at the moment.

"Uh huh, we'll have to do something about it won't we?" Hitsugaya's voice was becoming more seductive.

Ichigo felt Hitsugaya's mouth trail along his cheek and lap at a few spots before retreating, the cold air that Hitsugaya gave off stinging the damp areas. Ichigo took in a deep breath.

"Eat your food Kurosaki" he said pulling away "Or I'll make you"

Ichigo rose an eyebrow "Then come make me"

(A/N) Okay! All done! Hope that was okay that's my first really close contact yaoi fic O.o (sweats) Anyway hope you liked it! Review! If you don't I'll cry, not really but Review.


End file.
